Conventionally, in online battle games, there have been provided techniques for users of terminal devices to connect their devices to a computer communication network such as the Internet and communicate with a server device called lobby server to ask the server device for introduction of an opponent, and for the server to match users who ask for introduction and introduce matching users to each other's terminal device to let the terminal devices introduced to each other communicate with and battle each other. Such introduction techniques are also called “matching” and used not only in online battle games but in systems for introducing users to each other.
Such a matching technique is disclosed in the below-identified literature. Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-210249
[Patent Literature 1] discloses a technique for an online game server device to assist a user in making friends, via online games, with someone with whom the user may click. According to this technique, the server device organizes a plurality of members who join a virtual party, generates a predetermined number of questions to be presented to the organized portable communication terminals, selects two members out of the party based on the information representing the answers to the generated questions and a compatibility evaluation parameter, lets the selected two members generate a predetermined number of questions and answer to the questions, allows an access time and a virtual place to be set based on the information representing the answers to the generated questions and a compatibility evaluation parameter, determines whether or not the two members have accessed the set virtual place at the set access time, and provides an e-mail box.